


Fruity Jealousy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to make Draco's breakfast for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruity Jealousy

Title: Fruity Jealousy  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry likes to make Draco's breakfast for him.  
Word Count: 273  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Silliness!  
A/N: Written because [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) told me to "go write her a banana!drabble". Apparently my muse listens to her.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fruity Jealousy

~

Harry carefully laid Draco’s breakfast out for him. Then, with a grin, he placed the ripe banana next to his dish of yogurt. He loved to see Draco eat bananas, and even though Harry sometimes found himself envying the fruit, the sight of Draco devouring a banana never failed to get a rise out of him.

By the time Draco came in, Harry was sipping his tea and reading the paper, an air of innocence about him.

“Morning,” Draco mumbled, shuffling to his chair.

Harry watched covertly as Draco proceeded to pour a cup of tea for himself and pick up the banana. Licking his lips, Harry leaned forward in anticipation.

But Draco disappointed him by picking up a knife and calmly slicing his banana up.

“But... I thought you’d just eat that whole,” Harry burst out.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Why’s that?” He smirked when he saw Harry’s blush. “Have you been evaluating my technique?” he purred. “Is that why you keep feeding me bananas for breakfast? You like to see me stick it in my mouth and lick it, do you?”

Harry groaned at the images that created, and Draco laughed knowingly. Then, to his surprise, Draco rose, abandoning his breakfast as he walked around the table. He pushed Harry’s chair back from the table and leaned forward.

“What are you doing?” Harry whispered.

Draco looked Harry up and down suggestively. “Practicing my technique,” he said silkily. “I’ve just decided it would be better to use it on _your_ banana.”

Later, Harry reflected that at least he didn’t have to be jealous of their fruit anymore.

~


End file.
